


勇士结缘龙 07

by 2water



Series: 战士结缘龙 [7]
Category: Aquaman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	勇士结缘龙 07

“哈啊...哈......好棒——唔嗯......”

正在呻吟的半张红唇闯入了两根手指，模拟性交在Orm的口腔里抽插，玩弄柔软的红舌，搅得唾液从嘴角流下来。他乖乖含住入侵的物体吸吮，顺便夹紧了屁股里的家伙，下一秒便被粗鲁地将胳膊折到后背按住肩膀骑马似的操弄，只得扶着树干被穴肉里的柱身带动身体摇晃。

罪魁祸首的Arthur被欲望冲昏了头脑，只管一个劲往湿软的肠道里顶送，一时也想不起，两个人是怎么在树林里就做起来的。

原本两人只是相当纯情地手拉手进了后山的林间，带着藤筐想摘些浆果。当然，或许手拉手的决定就是错误的，也不知道是谁下开始抠对方的掌心，然后两个人咯咯笑着搂成一团，嘴巴也粘到一起。不怕死的Orm边亲亲边从Arthur身后的树上折下一朵淡黄色的小花，竖到两人间告诉他这是自己体香的秘密，接着就别到耳边，还展示着左右晃头。

这在Arthur眼中就是勾引，赤裸裸的性暗示！

他狂野地撞击进深处的生殖腔口，坏心眼地戳弄那个部位，插得Orm踮起脚甜腻吟叫。

环境的刺激加上彼此的冲动，他们没花多长时间就交代了出来，白色的精液从Orm大腿根一直流到脚踝。

高潮后的身体从抽搐中平复，Orm大口喘着气转过身，靠在树干上，有点不舒服地摩擦双腿，脸倒是因为运动红扑扑的，盯着Arthur羞涩笑笑。自从开了苞，他也喜欢上了这件叫“做爱”的事情，甚至会在入睡前磨着Arthur抠他的小穴。

“Arthur，你真厉害，操得我好舒服！”Orm的蓝眼睛在雾气中闪闪发亮，真情实意地赞美道。

这话从一脸纯真的人嘴里说出来，总有些怪怪的。Arthur不好意思地挠挠头，顿时也无从回答，只能傻呵呵地说一句，“谢谢......”

“你肯定练习过很多次吧？”

“呃——算是吧......”Arthur想起以前在军队，每到海底边境总会跟漂亮姑娘睡一觉，别管是人类还是人鱼，他都没少体验。这样看来，Orm的存在更加像个犯罪受害者了。

“哇——真羡慕你。”Orm的眼神飘忽着陷入了想象，脸蛋也挂上了向往的笑容。“我也好想跟很多人做爱，练得跟你一样技术高超。”

“什么？！这可不行，Orm！”Arthur想被扎了脚一样原地跳起来。“性...性经历丰富，可不是什么好事......虽然也不算坏事，但就是...你有我就够了！”

Orm疑惑地皱起眉，嘴巴也不满地抿起来。他觉得有点不公平，但对方如临大敌的表情趋使他点头应和下来。

Arthur跟在那个只缠了条耶稣风格红布的青年背后，步履沉重地走在山间的小路上。刚刚Orm的话让他有些消沉，还有些恐慌。Orm或许从没觉得他是特别的，交配对于沧龙来说只是不限对象的生理行为。他清楚自己已经喜欢上了Orm，Orm也被缠着说了好多次喜欢他。可那真的是喜欢吗？如果当时坠入海沟的不是他，而是另外某个战士，Orm会不会也同样地对待那个人，跟他搂着睡觉，跟他面对面撸管，把他的手指塞进自己小穴里呢？

这种说不上来是被精神劈腿的悲哀还是辛苦拉扯大的孩子翅膀硬了要飞走的失落，让将近两米的壮汉背着竹筐，抹了把没流下来的辛酸泪。

“这儿！”Orm在前面高声催促，在Arthur磨磨叽叽走过去的过程中已经灵敏地上了树，抱住一根较粗的树杈用力摇晃。红色的浆果噗噜噜掉下来在草地中翻滚，咬进口中，酸酸甜甜带有异香的汁水从薄皮的裂隙溅到舌上，清凉美味。

Arthur弯着腰把浆果一颗颗捡进筐中，专心致志劳作途中却被一颗青色的果子啪得打中额头。他直起身，没好气地仰视Orm，后者天真无邪地坐在树杈上轻轻晃脚，然后突然站起身，猛地朝Arthur跳了下来。

“啊啊啊啊啊——！！！”不容小觑的体重砸过来，Arthur勉强地接住对方，两个人抱在一起骨碌碌滚下去老远。

终于被另一棵树强行刹车后，Arthur撑直了疼痛的后腰，无奈地捏了捏正笑个不停的Orm的鼻尖。“你知道这样可能会把我们都害死吧？”

“但是我们没有死。”Orm窝在他臂弯里耸耸肩。

“天呐，Orm，你什么时候变得这么疯狂了？”Arthur也跟着哈哈笑出声，故意表情震惊地上下打量Orm。

“因为我知道你喜欢这样......”

男人哑口无言，干笑两声，把手伸进Orm衣服下摆摸了几把他细腻湿滑的大腿根，嘴凑到对方耳边咬了咬发红的耳廓。“听着...宝贝儿，我们快点收集完浆果回家好吗？”

这是从Orm发情以来他们第十五次面对面在床上脱到精光，外加三次在山洞外。因为Arthur那张临时做的新床损毁，他们只能每天挤在Orm那张小床上，肌肤相贴就意味着更多机会擦火。今早起Orm的发情热基本消退，两人才难得出门，没想到这么快又回到了床上。

“如果在陆地上，我可以用浆果帮你做点煎饼吃。”Arthur边说边从后方咬了口Orm白皙弹软的臀肉。

“Ouch！”Orm软软踢了Arthur一脚，笑着把屁股进一步翘起来。“这种浆果可以用来染红上周你带回来那箱白布，然后我可以把它剪裁一下做成小衣服。”

“嗯嗯......”男人漫不经心地答应，嘴唇包住Orm圆滚的屁股用力一吸，“啵”得一声在上面留下了一个深红色的吻痕。

刚用食指戳进穴口，拉扯几下软肉，外面突然传来一声闷响，震动隆隆波散到山洞，灰尘碎砾稀稀拉拉掉下来。

“怎么回事？”Arthur从Orm股间警觉地抬起头，“地震吗？”

“......从海里传来的。”Orm的声音有点发抖，他起身走出山洞，竖起耳朵听了片刻后回过头，“你在这里等着，我去看一下。”

“嘿，Orm，等等！”Arthur一边提着裤子一边单脚跳出来，只看见Orm潜入水中留下的白色小水花，只好委屈地捏捏自己还梆硬的柱身，不情不愿地系好腰带。

“咔咔！”三角形的小脑袋从脚边好奇且得意地看看Arthur。

“闭嘴，Keith。”

Orm回来时，表情有些一言难尽。

“呃......外面不是地震，也不是海底火山，是在海沟国巡察的一艘舰艇。”Orm深吸一口气，“并且不是亚特兰蒂斯的皇家巡逻舰，是普通军队的绿色战舰。他们朝海底开火扩路，现在正在海沟国境内。”

“绿色战舰......”Arthur皱起眉思索许久，接着眼睛慢慢瞪圆。“啊！是我的部下！”

蓝色的眸子闪了一瞬，欣慰地替Arthur弯起来。“他们一直在找你吧......我觉得，或许你该出去和他们见一面。”

“嗯哼，可是我出不......”Arthur的声音突然停顿，“等一下，Orm，你说你看见了战舰，是在清醒的意识下吗？而且...对方没有注意到沧龙经过吗？”

Orm抿了抿嘴，原地坐下来。“我......入水化为沧龙后，能够保持清醒，并且可以在地心藏海之外变回人形，躲在礁石后观察的他们。”

“什...？！等等，等等，宝贝儿......”Arthur变得语无伦次，表情也不听地变幻，最后停在了一个难以置信的傻笑上。“如果你能控制自己的身体，再加上今天早上你的发情平息了，是不是意味着......已经怀孕了？”

Orm安静地坐着，伸手拉拽Arthur的腘窝让他靠近自己，双臂继而环上来把对方的大腿抱进怀里，凉凉的胸口和腹部也贴上男人的小腿。“嗯——大概就是，受孕成功。”

“太好了！是我们的孩子！”Arthur兴奋到眼泪都要迸出了，但他的热情迅速被迫冷却，弯下腰摸了摸Orm的后颈。“但是，你看上去不是很开心？”

“我不知道......心情很复杂。”Orm仰起脸，水蓝色的眼睛波动着注视Arthur，像只猫似的用下巴风情地轻蹭Arthur大腿。“说真的，Arthur，趁现在我带你出去见见部队吧，告诉他们你很好，有了孩子，不用担心了。”

尽管不明白Orm为何执着于此，但为了让他开心，再加上自己也确实想再见战友一面，Arthur忙不迭答应了下来。

他们游到较深的海水中，Orm像一直以来那样化为沧龙。这次他果然没有在Arthur接近时没命地冲过来捕捉，而是静静眨了眨眼睛，大大张开嘴巴。

“你不会把我吞下去吧？”Arthur嘻嘻哈哈打趣着，钻进Orm口腔中。

沧龙默默翻了个白眼。

巨兽坚硬的上颚和柔软的舌把Arthur夹在中间，周围是密不透风的黑暗，还好海水能帮助Arthur呼吸，他就这么一动不动缩在Orm嘴里。沧龙巨大的身体摆动着在海底前行，穿过漩涡时水流的疾剧和闪电霹雳的震颤都传给了Arthur，接着一切归于平静。正打算松口气，Orm却猛地摆尾加快速度，一些窸窸窣窣的野兽叫声和沧龙身体被剐蹭的细小声音让Arthur感到不安。

穿梭了十几分钟后，Orm停了下来，张开嘴把已经有些四肢僵硬的男人解放出来。

“我在这里等着，你自己过去吧。”变回人形后，Orm轻轻波动海水说道。

“可是我想把你介绍给他们......”

“那也要你先去说明情况，我不可能直接就出现。别担心，我就在礁石后等你。”Orm温柔地微笑，抓住Arthur的手仔细地握了握，从手心滑到指尖，然后转而拍拍他的上臂。“去吧。”

Arthur越过礁石，很快找到了熟悉的绿色战舰，上面还有某次Arthur把咸水国反叛军的头领扔出去时砸出的浅凹。

他勾起嘴角，用相同的力道撞了阀门口三次，他的伙计们知道这个小约定。

果然，等了一分多钟，阀门就被哆哆嗦嗦转开。

“...... Arthur？！”名为Garth的战士站在内侧，瞪得眼珠要掉出来，嘴巴傻愣地半张。“你...真的还活着？！哦——七神啊，我就知道你不会这么轻易就完蛋！”

Arthur被战场的朋友扑上来牢牢抱住，背上还挨了结实的几巴掌。

“嘿，兄弟。”他也不禁动容，张开手臂将冲过来的另外几个战友搂紧。

“你是冥国钻出来来的鬼魂吗，真他妈操蛋！”Garth的眼圈红得发涨，“快告诉我们，你这么多天都藏在哪儿？你是怎么从那怪物嘴里逃脱的。”

“呃——说来话长。有个朋友，Orm，其实不只是朋友。沧龙，对，就是Orm。”

朋友们面面相觑。沉默持续了半分钟后，Joseph首先笑起来。“嗨，哥们儿，你是不是自己被困在什么地方出现幻觉了？什么沧龙啊朋友的。你知道我们从海沟国那些玩意儿的纠缠中冲出来费了多大劲吗？这种鬼地方，怎么可能还有别人。”

“当然不是幻觉，我也没开玩笑。”这帮乡巴佬，Arthur暗笑。“我不但跟Orm一起生活在这附近，马上还会有个孩子。听着，伙计们，我只想告诉你们我很好，并且我不打算回亚特兰蒂斯了。”

朋友们再次面面相觑，这次表情浮上真实的担忧。

“嘿......”Garth轻柔地摸了摸Arthur的肩，“你有点吓到我了。”

“你们不相信我？好。”Arthur爽快地一拍大腿，“跟我来，Orm就在那边等着。”

一队人将信将疑地出了舱，跟在Arthur身后游向礁石。

“Orm~没事了，我都告诉他们了，你可以出来了。”男人傻乎乎笑着，一副展示深闺小娇妻的得意。

礁石后安安静静。

气氛顿时有些尴尬，Arthur挠了挠胡子冲身后耸耸肩。“他还是有些认生，毕竟没怎么接触过我以外的人，先让我自己过去吧。”

“Orm，这可有些不给我面子喽——”

“Orm~~~”

他皱起眉，不自觉攥紧了手中的三叉戟，转向礁石后方。

“Orm，你在哪儿呀？”

黑色嶙峋的石块后空空如也。

“Orm？”

“Orm——！！！”

喊声扩散进水中，紧接着被吸收到毫无痕迹。Arthur呆滞地环顾四周，只有黑色深邃的海水静静地凝望着他。

TBC


End file.
